Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of location based services to provide parking guidance information to the users. For example, in areas (e.g., city centers, residential areas, shopping areas, etc.) where parking is limited, finding an available parking space can be difficult and takes time. For example, when a driver encounters on-street parking, parking lots, or other parking areas that are full, the driver can face uncertainty over whether to wait for a potential parking spot to become available or continue to search in other areas where parking may be available.